Many navigation applications, radio-broadcast systems (e.g., HD radio) and other tools are configured to receive and present traffic information, route information, travel related event information and other location-based data to enhance the navigation experience. For example, a radio receiver device may present digital content pertaining to a nearby traffic incident occurring along a stretch of road the listener is traveling. Under this scenario, the digital content corresponding to the location-based data is presented via a display of the radio receiver in conjunction with the radio broadcast. To interpret the location based data, which is typically received according to a specific data format, the radio receiver must be preloaded with one or more location records. The location records further specify one or more location codes that identify the location corresponding to the traffic incident. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of enabling a receiving device to identify location-based data regarding locations that are not already associated with a location code.